ID
by kapal kertas
Summary: ONESHOT. Devil Survivor: MC/Haru. Kau harus tahu bahwa persahabatan bukanlah suatu perjalanan bersama di sebuah padang berbunga. —Haru centric; perdebatan ideologi, Naoya's path; AR; etc.


**ID***

**Disclaimer**: pairing Abel/Haru dalam cerita hanya imajinasi sepihak belaka, dan kemalasan saya yang dapat disamakan dengan beruang di musim dingin ini memilih untuk tidak mengambil profit seperak pun dari fic yang telah saya publikasikan; All properties of Devil Survior © ATLUS. Mari populerkan fic DS—! Hurrah!

o-|-|-|-|-|-o

**Rating**: T+ /Tidak ada adegan eksplisit antara pria & wanita, tapi hati-hati dengan dialog antara Abel dan Haru yang mengandung perbedaan ideologi/

**Warning**: Haru _centric_; perdebatan ideologi; Naoya's_ path_; Alternate Reality (AR); yadda yadda yadda.

Kalau tidak ada masalah dengan rating dan warningnya, scroll ke bawah.

o-|-|-|-|-|-o

**Note**: songfic, theme song DS—_Reset_ oleh Ishihara Aya; protagonist name: Shin Amami.

* * *

Detakan jam dinding yang bergerak lemah menggema di ruangan itu, mengharmonisasikan nyanyiannya dengan jari telunjuk seorang wanita yang tengah memainkan bibir sebuah gelas yang hampir kosong. Kelopak matanya setengah tertutup, cahaya di penglihatannya seakan tengah tenggelam dalam sebuah hall konser sepi, yang hanya berisi derakan konstan kipas angin yang berputar-putar dalam sebuah bar.

_Inside of the darkness of the heart  
In the seemingly imitative town_

Instingnya sebagai seorang penyanyi bergejolak. Jujur, ia tidak menyukai tempat ini. Ia ingin berdiri di atas panggung, dengan sebuah _mic_ tergenggam dalam kepalannya, dengan alunan not _sequencer_ yang bernyanyi tiap hentakan jari-jarinya, dan dengan segala perhatian yang para penggemarnya berikan tatkala ia melantunkan sebuah, atau, beberapa lagu yang membuat mereka _hidup_.

Dan bukan di antara rak, gelas-gelas yang digantung terbalik, kursi-kursi tinggi dan meja bar, gerakan lemah jarum jam serta derakan pelan dari putaran kipas. Bukan. Bukan di tengah kesunyian ini.

Bukan di antara benda _mati_ seperti ini.

Jarinya terhenti, dan ia mendesah kecil. Sekali lagi ia hanya bisa mengeluh tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Pikirannya kembali melayang, dan untuk kesekian kalinya pula, terbesit ide dalam otaknya untuk menarik gagang pintu itu kemudian berlari ke luar untuk melihat dunianya, Tokyo, yang kini sudah tenggelam dalam balutan merahnya darah. Entah itu, darah dari tangisan langit, atau itu, darah dari manusia-manusia yang tak beruntung di luar sana, atau mungkin juga, darah dari para iblis dan malaikat—yang berseteru mempertahankan ego masing-masing dan berusaha menciptakan dominasi mereka terhadap manusia—ia tidak tahu. Yoshino Harusawa tidak tahu apa yang tengah berlangsung di luar sana. Ia tidak tahu pihak mana yang harus ia kasihani atau ia kutuk. Ia pun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat, selain diam dan kembali memainkan bibir gelas dengan telunjuknya, membuatnya berdesing dan menciptakan orkestra ketiga yang mengisi sudut ruangan itu.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menuruti Gin untuk tidak ikut campur, dan mengakarkan kakinya di sini, di bar 'Eiji', dengan satu konsekuensi bahwa semua keinginannya harus terbelenggu di antara balok-balok tanah liat yang memberikan ruangan ini sebuah bentuk absolut yang tak sanggup untuk ia dobrak.

Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia peduli akan semua hal itu dari awal.

Karena ia, atau lebih tepat—kekuatannya, diincar oleh iblis? Dan menurut apa yang ia dengar dari Gin, para malaikat itu sedang berjaga di balik pintu untuk melindunginya?

'_Melindungi hanya kamuflase untuk menjadikanku seorang tahanan,'_ batinnya. Namun, berapa kalipun ia mendengungkan kalimat itu di setiap desah nafasnya, ia tak punya nyali untuk melemparkannya langsung ke muka mereka. Ada _sesuatu_ yang mengekangnya. _Sesuatu_ yang tak memiliki penjelasan konkrit, atau, _sesuatu_ yang memang tak perlu penjelasan apapun dari awal.

_Although the lie has been seen through,  
I still cling to those affectionate words_

Dan kali ini, ia memilih untuk berhenti peduli akan semua hal itu tatkala ia beranjak dari kursinya, melangkah ke lantai atas dan menyusuri koridor remang-remang sebelum mencapai pintu kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia mendengar suara nyanyian _sequencer_nya di balik kayu itu. Haru mengernyitkan alis sementara tangan kanannya perlahan-lahan menggengam knop pintu, kemudian terpaku. Diam.

.

…Siapa?

Jawaban Haru hanya memutar knop pintu untuk menyikap sosok yang dipertanyakan tersebut.

* * *

Dan benar saja.

Dia di sana, duduk di bingkai horizon jendela kamarnya yang entah kenapa, terbuka, dan dengan satu tangan terlentang di pangkuan sementara tangannya yang lain memegang _sequencer_ itu layaknya kartu kemenangan seorang penjudi. Sebuah senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya sementara dia mengikuti setiap pergerakan Haru yang kini masuk dan menutup pintu sebelum menguncinya, menciptakan satu kondisi di mana hanya mereka berdua yang memiliki eksistensi.

Haru kembali menatapnya sekali lagi dari tempat ia berpijak sekarang.

"Mengapa kau di sini?" tanya Haru, nadanya terdengar sedingin es. Ia mengamati sang pendatang dengan tatapan angkuh, dan mengunci sosok itu di matanya hingga ke lambaian jubah hitamnya yang berkilat diterpa angin malam serta sorotan cahaya bulan merah.

"Dunia tempatmu tinggal sungguh kecil, Haru, dan kapan terakhir kalinya kau dikunjungi? Seseorang tentunya harus datang menemanimu."

"Dan kau berpikir _kaulah_ yang harusnya berada di sini? Jangan bercanda," sungutnya, "Jangan sentuh _sequencer_ itu dengan tanganmu."

Alisnya terangkat heran, meski sebenarnya dia tak nampak terlalu terkejut. "Ah, maafkan aku. Tanganku tidak cukup suci untukmu, _hm_?" ejeknya. Shin mengulurkan _sequencer_ itu. "Kau ambil, atau kulemparkan padamu? Pilih."

Sembari berdecak kesal, Haru mendekat lalu merebut _sequencer_ itu dari tangannya sebelum menatap Shin sekali lagi.

Tapi kini ia tidak benar-benar menatapnya.

Perhatiannya teralih ke balik punggung Shin. Bercak-bercak darah yang seakan tak ada habisnya terpoles tak beraturan di setiap sisi-sisi jalan, merealisasikan lukisan Tokyo merah yang dulu hanya bisa ia dengar dari mulut seseorang. Haru mengambil beberapa langkah ke sisi jendela, mengabaikan tatapan lekat seorang penyusup sementara ia mengamati lebih jelas dunianya di luar sana. Dulu, ia dilindungi. Para malaikat itu tidak membiarkannya melihat semua pemandangan di balik kaca istananya ini. Namun melihat ratusan bulu sayap yang telah tercabut, yang mulanya memancarkan aura wibawa dan autoritas sebuah kebaikan, kini hal itu tak lebih dari seonggok debu merah yang tergabung bersama tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tak bernyawa dalam lautan darah di bawah sana.

Dan kini Haru tengah menyaksikan semua realita itu dengan matanya sendiri.

Refleks ia mendekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, membiarkan _sequencer_ itu terjatuh ke lantai sebelum ia sendiri jatuh pada kedua tumitnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal selagi tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sedangkan matanya menatap kosong pada guratan-guratan lantai kayu tempat ia berpijak; seakan tengah berusaha keras menghapus bayangan mimpi buruk yang ia lihat beberapa saat lalu.

"Mengapa…?" suaranya terdengar parau.

Dia menyunggingkan senyum miris yang membuat hatinya sedikit melunak. Sebagaimanapun Haru berusaha membencinya, atau sesering apapun orang-orang mengutuk-laknat dia sebagai pelaku utama atas semua pertumpahan darah yang terjadi, Haru tetap tak bisa. _Sesuatu_ itu kembali mengekangnya—meski datang untuk tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Ia pun tak berpikir untuk menunjukkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan di hadapan dia, Abel. _King of Bel_,

.

Hanya karena dia seorang Shin Amami.

.

"Mengapa…?" tanya Haru. Nadanya terdengar berat, seakan telah bersusah-payah mengguratkan sebuah embosi ke udara. "Mengapa kau lakukan semua ini?"

"Apa pilihanku terdengar buruk bagimu?" airmata yang sekilas tampak di pelupuk matanya membuat Shin berpaling dari tatapan Haru."Memilih yang mana pun, bagiku sama saja. Baik itu Hitam, Putih, ataupun Benar dan Salah; pada akhirnya kau harus menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi tujuanmu demi membuktikan bahwa apa yang kau pilih itu _benar_ adanya***1**. Dan aku, hanya melakukan apa yang memang harus kulakukan."

"Seseorang harus kehilangan sesuatu, Haru, ke manapun dia pergi."

"Hanya karena itu? Bagiku, perkataanmu tak lebih dari sekedar pembenaran untuk tidak ingin terkekang oleh patokan apa yang benar-apa yang salah. Kau bukanlah tipe orang yang mencari kebebasan sejati seperti yang kau katakan, Shin. Kau hanya orang yang sifat _egoisnya_ tak dapat disembuhkan sebelum ada seseorang yang dapat menjatuhkanmu—membuatmu _tersungkur_ ke tanah untuk merasakan rasa malu dan kesal akibat kekalahan." Haru kembali menatap Shin dengan tajam, meskipun pria berjubah hitam itu lebih menerawangkan perhatiannya pada pintu kayu kamarnya. "Berhentilah bersikap dewasa, Shin. Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti itu."

Shin menarik nafasnya perlahan, berharap suara sengaunya tak tertangkap oleh telinga gadis itu. "Oh, karena aku telah menumpahkan _darah_ rekanmu sendiri? Atau karena aku _iblis_, dan kau _manusia_ yang dilindungi dalam sangkar emas malaikat? Dan karena aku, orang yang mengaku sahabatmu ini, _hina_ telah memilih jalan yang berbeda dari apa yang kau inginkan? Karena semua itu?" dia menolehkan kepalanya, cukup untuk menangkap ekspresi kecewa Haru di pelupuk matanya. "Kau tahu persahabatan bukan suatu perjalanan bersama di sebuah padang berbunga. Dan kau bilang, _aku_-lah yang tidak dewasa."

Baru kali ini seorang Shin, mendominasi satu percakapan dengannya. Haru hanya menggigit bibirnya sementara tangannya mengepal semakin keras karena tak tahu apa yang harus ia argumentasikan balik.

"Diam."

_The world reflects in gray  
It passes fleetingly_

"Kau mencerca, menyinggung betapa buruknya apa yang sudah kupilih tanpa memberikan kontribusi apapun pada dirimu sendiri. Kau siapa, Haru? Kau. Siapa. Kau _ingin_ berdiri di pihak siapa." Shin membasahi bibirnya yang kering oleh udara sebelum menyerangnya lagi. "Kau tak berniat membantuku—_sahabatmu _ini. Dan kau pun tak berniat membantu Gin atau para malaikat itu di luar sana. Aneh sekali kau masih menuruti perkataan mereka sementara kau membicarakan mereka di belakang. Kau anggap kau istimewa? Bahwa dunia akan _mati_ seketika kau memilih untuk berpihak padaku, Haru—"

"HENTIKAN!"

_Just feeling despair_

.

.

* * *

Keduanya terdiam untuk jeda waktu yang lama di antara teriakan-teriakan perseteruan yang terselubung di balik cakrawala merah itu.

"Kau tak sulit dibaca seperti yang kau pikir." ucap Shin setelah beberapa saat, membuat lawan bicaranya menengadah dan melemparkan sorot mata kebencian.

"Oh, harusnya kau pun sudah tahu bahwa aku tak akan pernah—selamanya, mau beraliansi denganmu, Shin. Jangan pernah menyangka hanya dengan ocehan dan kepiawaianmu itu kau mampu membuatku ragu dan berpaling. " tegas Haru. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang _memang_ harus kulakukan." ejeknya.

"Berpaling dari apa? Dari prinsip idealisme-mu untuk tidak memilih siapapun? Atau, dari keragu-raguan yang tak berani kau tinggalkan? Hah. Biar kuluruskan." balas Shin. "Aku, _tidak_ membuatmu ragu karena kau ragu sejak _awal_—meski kau berulang kali mencoba menyangkalnya di depanku. Dan meski kita bertatap muka sekalipun, aku _tidak_ pernah memaksamu. Mereka bukan melindungimu dari aku, Haru. Mereka hanya tidak ingin kekuatanmu itu memberikan kondisi yang dapat memojokkan mereka."

Haru membenamkan kuku-kuku jarinya semakin dalam, berusaha untuk tidak lagi berteriak karena perasaan terpojok. "Jangan memprovokasiku."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau memilih, _bukan_ menjalani pilihan yang seseorang perintahkan padamu. Keduanya hal yang berbeda, Haru. Jauh berbeda." sorot matanya terlihat sendu. "Mungkin, memang, dengan berdiam diri di sini kau tak akan kehilangan apapun. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa. Perang akan memuncak dalam beberapa hari sementara dunia mulai terbagi atas dua kubu. Bila kau tetap bersikeras untuk tidak berdiri di salah satunya, maka tak akan ada yang mempercayaimu, Haru, sama seperti kau yang tak berusaha mempercayai mereka."

Kali ini Haru terdiam.

_Destroy the distorted __mirage_

.

.

Apa itu berarti, ia akan sendirian, selamanya?

_

* * *

_

.

.

Ia menelan ludahnya dan berkata, "Shin… mengapa kau memilih untuk berpihak pada orang yang telah membunuhmu di masa lalu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shin kembali mengarahkan pandangannya—kali ini ke langit-langit kamar Haru yang hanya didekorasi oleh secercah cahaya redup, berharap bulir hangat di kedua pelupuk matanya itu tak terlihat.

"Tidak ada hal khusus." ungkapnya. Shin kemudian menutup matanya, seolah pancaran lemah yang teradiasi ke irisnya adalah sesuatu yang tak sanggup untuk dia emban. "Aku hanya berharap suatu saat dia akan mendengarkan kata-kataku, dan mampu melihat kasih sayang yang dia inginkan sejak dulu, sebenarnya… sudah dia miliki dari awal."

Haru tertegun. Ia tak menyangka itulah yang menjadi alasan Shin, sang _King of Bel_. Bukan kekuatan. Bukan harta. Bukan kekuasaan. Tapi hanya… hanya keinginan untuk memberikan sebuah perhatian pada kakaknya, Cain,

.

Orang yang telah membunuhnya.

.

"Hal itu, tak bisakah kau lakukan di pihak _lain_…?" Shin menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan kecil.

"Bisa, tetapi, seseorang cenderung mendengarkan _sahabatnya_, bukan?"

"…Aku _sahabatmu_, dan kau tidak mendengarkan pendapatku seperti aku mendengarkanmu saat ini." Haru bangkit dan kembali menatap Tokyo merah seluas bingkai jendelanya dapat berikan.

"Maaf, aku tak ingat pernah menyangkal kalau aku _egois_." ucapnya tenang. Sorot matanya yang hangat mengamati sosok Haru yang kini berdiri di hadapannya—tidak lagi ketakutan terhadap darah yang menggenangi permukaan bumi di luar sana. "Jangan lupakan apa yang baru saja kau lihat. Kau tak akan pernah belajar bila _selalu_ melupakan sesuatu."

Haru berbalik menghadap Shin. Kedua tangannya mengecup pipinya dengan lembut sementara ia mengistirahatkan bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda pada dahinya yang dingin oleh malam. "Aku tahu." ia menarik wajahnya perlahan, cukup untuk bertatapan dengan kedua bola mata safir _King of Bel_ itu sekali lagi. "Aku, akan membuatmu _tersungkur_ ke tanah,"

Shin terbelalak kaget. Dia memang yakin jalan yang dipilih Haru tidak akan sama dengannya, akan tetapi,

Perkataannya itulah.

Sebelum dia sempat menuai protes, Haru menekankan satu jari di depan bibirnya dan membisikkan satu pernyataan lain,

"Dan aku sudah siap, bila suatu saat harus kehilanganmu, Shin."

Haru kembali mengecup dahi sang raja dengan lembut, dan kini membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata hangat mengalir turun di kedua belah pipinya,

.

.

_Delete all of the world to do over again_

.

.

…Tanpa menyadari bahwa kehangatan yang sama tengah menggenangi cahaya redup safir itu sekali lagi.

.

_-Fin-_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Huwwah, selesai juga fic sampah DS saya yang pertama! Ho, karena baca fic-nya **LvNa-cHaN** tentang coklat valentine dan _incest_-isme –dihajar– saya jadi kepikiran buat bikin fic DS, yang jauuuh lebih ngga nyambung. Abel/Haru? Kesannya maksa, mana dialognya panjang pula! ;_; Pertemanan? Entahlah. Romantisme? Ngga sampai. _Incest_? Cukup Abel/Cain aja. Rivalry? Mungkin, tapi baunya tetep ngga jelas gitu. Segala ngga jelas—payah! Saya seperti tengah menganut _sesuatu_ itu.

***1**: Maksud 'pilihan itu _benar_ adanya' (biar ngga ada yang salah paham) adalah merealisasikan pilihan yang diambil menjadi sebuah tindakan.

Mengenai _sesuatu_, menurut formatnya saya di cerita ini sih, lebih ke pemahaman seseorang yang tidak punya prinsip untuk memilih antara positif/negatif atau hitam/putih.

_Special thanks to_ **teacupz'**, yang mengoreksi pengulangan kata seperti 'benar – benar' menjadi 'benar-benar' di fic **Crossover Love** saya yang dulu. Format penulisan kata jenis itu saya ambil ya! Makasih~ xD –ditabok-

Special thanks to:

Reset – Ishihara Aya

This Night – Chemistry

White Lies – Hinata Toshifumi

Tsuki Hitotsu – See-Saw

Hello – Evanescence

.

Review – You

–segala misstype, pertanyaan, dan kritik+saran membangun diterima, tapi no _flame_!—saya lagi ngga pingin makan jagung bakar. C=

_Regards,_ **Iwanishi Nana**.

* * *

*****_di edit 17 Februari 2011 atas koreksi dari **teacupz'**_.


End file.
